


Tease and Please

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Sex, Switch Terushima Yuuji, Tattoo Artist Kyoutani Kentarou, Tiny Douse of Angst, Top Kyoutani Kentarou, University Student Terushima Yuuji, University Student Yamaguchi Tadashi, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Kentarou thinks back to how he, Yuuji, and Tadashi got together and comes back to the present to have more *fun* with them.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Tease and Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smackjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smackjacket/gifts).



> Thanks for being patient, Smackjacket! 2020 was a hellacious year and I hate that I had to put writing on the back burner so I'm glad to finally give this to you! I really hope you enjoy it ^-^

It seemed so long ago

**~~~**

“You’re all done,” Kyoutani says as he finishes wiping the green soap from his favorite customer’s arm. “Your new sleeve is coming together nicely.”

“Thanks to you,” Yamaguchi replies as he looks at the new red and yellow flowers that are in full bloom on his skin.

“Fitting for your future career,” a new voice says as the door to the tattoo shop chimes. “Isn’t that correct, Mr. I’m-Gonna-Be-A-,” Terushima pauses, “what’s the word again?”

“Horticulturist,” Yamaguchi supplies helpfully.

“Yeah, that thing,” Terushima states, walking over and kissing Kyoutani on the top of his head, scrunching his nose at the feeling of the soft, shaved hairs against his lips. “Hey, Babe, I brought lunch.”

“Thanks, let me wrap up with Yamaguchi and I’ll be ready for a break,” Kyoutani replies.

Ten minutes later the boyfriends sit down to enjoy lunch together. They are mostly silent until Terushima speaks up again. “Was Yamaguchi acting weird the entire appointment?”

Kyoutani shakes his head. “Only after you walked in. Why?”

“Yamaguchi works in the library at the university and when I talk to him there he is really chill. So, why is he acting weird around me now?”

“I didn’t realize you talked to him so much. Maybe he has a crush on you,” Kyoutani suggests with a smirk.

“No way,” Terushima replies almost defensively, “if anything he has a crush on you. His cheeks and ears get so red when he talks to you.”

“Are you jealous?” Kyoutani inquires.

“Why would I be jealous?” Terushima’s voice goes up an octave and he knows Kyoutani has caught it.

“You’re jealous because the cutie likes me and not you.”

“Cutie? Do you like him too?”

What started out as playful banter has become a small argument. At least to Terushima. Kyoutani stays silent and eats another bite of his sandwich. “Great.”

Before Kyoutani can tell him to sit down, Terushima is out of the shop and stomping angrily down the street. This day was only just getting started and has managed to already go to shit. He had brought lunch to his boyfriend to inform him that all of the midterms had been aced but instead discovers his boyfriend has a crush on the guy he also has a crush on. It isn’t anger he’s feeling, not really, it’s jealousy just as Kyoutani had said.

Yamaguchi doesn’t blush around him the same way he blushes when he’s near Kyoutani. What makes Kyoutani so much better than him anyways? Everything, in Terushima’s opinion.

“Terushima!”

Choosing to ignore whoever is calling out for him, Terushima turns left to stomp down an empty side street.

“Terushima! Hey, Yuuji!” The sound of his given name gets his attention, and he turns to see Yamaguchi jogging towards him. “I knew that would get you to stop. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Terushima snaps and then immediately feels bad. “No.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Terushima thinks about it for a long moment. “Do you have a thing for my boyfriend?”

Yamaguchi’s face becomes bright red as he struggles for words. Finally, he settles on, “that is rather straightforward.”

“I’m always straightforward and I expect your answer to be the same way.”

“Yes.” Terushima can’t bring himself to look at the guy he considered a good friend. “I like you as well.” That makes Terushima snap his head up. “I didn’t realize the two of you were dating until today though. Sure, I’ve seen you around the shop, but you were always reserved, and I figured you worked there since you were behind the desk every time. Anytime either of you talked about one another it was always ‘my boyfriend’ and never a name.”

“We…like you too,” Terushima admits, deflating as he says the words. “We were arguing about it and I stormed out on him.”

Yamaguchi offers his hand to Terushima who cautiously takes it. He is led back to Kyoutani’s shop and doesn’t protest at all about it.

“Hello again, Yamaguchi,” Kyoutani greets lightly as he glances up from his phone. “What brings you back to my shop? Did you forget something?” Kyoutani watches Yamaguchi pull Terushima from behind him. “Oh, you’re returning my boyfriend.”

“I think we need to have a chat,” Yamaguchi states conversationally, “all three of us.”

“My next appointment is at two, so we have time. Let’s talk then.”

Once Kyoutani is done hanging his break sign and locking the door, he leads the group upstairs to he and Terushima’s apartment. During that time, Yamaguchi never let go of Terushima’s hand and Terushima refused to look at either of them.

“You wanted to talk so talk,” Kyoutani says, sitting on the couch.

“Is it true that you like me more than a friend?” Yamaguchi asks, sitting with Kyoutani as Terushima perches on the arm of the couch.

“Yes.”

“And you love him?” Yamaguchi points at Terushima.

“Very much,” Kyoutani answers.

“Terushima?” Yamaguchi question.

“Yes! Okay, yes,” Terushima replies quietly, finally looking at both of them.  


Kyoutani is still looking at him grumpily and Terushima figures he deserves it.  


“I like both of you as well,” Yamaguchi informs the room. “Where do we go from here?”  


**~~~**

It had only been a couple of years ago, but it seemed like ten to Kentarou. He comes back to the present just in time to watch Tadashi gag on Yuuji’s cock. It's music to his ears and for a brief moment the amount of appreciation he feels for his boyfriends overflows his heart, but he’ll never willingly tell them that.  


“Just like that, Tadashi,” Kentarou growls as the gagging continues periodically.  


Yuuji looks like he is in heaven as Tadashi sucks him off and Kentarou could cum just from watching this alone, but where’s the fun in that?  


Slinking slowly from his spot on the chair beside the door, Kentarou makes his way onto the bed behind Tadashi.  


Tadashi doesn’t even flinch when Kentarou squeezes his asscheeks, but he chokes as soon as Kentarou’s tongue trails lazily over his pretty pink hole. That’s the reaction Kentarou was searching for and he wants it more. With practiced ease he brings Tadashi to a whining, panting mess only using his mouth. He licks and sucks at Tadashi’s hole, pushing his tongue in when it has loosened enough. Fuck, he could do this for hours if Tadashi and his own patience would allow it. Feeling his boyfriend quiver and turn to putty under his calloused fingertips is heaven, but it doesn’t get to last.  


“Ken,” Tadashi whines when he pulls off Yuuji’s cock with a slick pop.  


“Yeah, Baby, I’ve got you,” Kentarou rumbles, sitting up and glancing around. Yuuji offers him the bottle of lube he’s searching for and Kentarou uses it quickly, ready to bury himself inside Tadashi.  


Hissing in a breath, Kentarou has to struggle with his self-control as he sinks inch by inch into Tadashi. It’s hot and tight and the friction is delicious. Every twitch makes Kentarou’s nerves blaze to life and he never wants this to end. He can’t help how tightly he grips Tadashi’s hips as he thrusts in and out roughly. Maybe he can help it, but he doesn’t want to, he wants to devour his boyfriend in every way, mind, body, and soul. To Kentarou, that is exactly what sex allows him to do.  


Hazily, Kentarou can see Yuuji watching them, his face full of ecstasy as Tadashi sucks him until he cums and then swallows it all. Yuuji loves it when Tadashi swallows and vice versa. Kentarou doesn’t understand the appeal, but whatever works for them. Currently, it’s the least of his concerns. For now he is focused on fucking Tadashi until both of them are an incoherent mess.  


It’s not a difficult task to get Tadashi there. Listening to every moan and gasped plea is like hearing the sweetest music and it only grows in frequency when Yuuji sits up and begins jerking Tadashi off. Kentarou knows Tadashi isn’t going to last much longer because of how violently he is quivering in his grasp.  


Within seconds Tadashi is spilling himself onto the sheets with a long moan. The feeling of Tadashi’s hole clenching around his cock has Kentarou biting his lip to stay quiet as pleasure pulses up his spine, but he doesn’t get off.  


“Such a good boy,” Yuuji coos to Tadashi as Kentarou pulls out.  


“Very good indeed,” Kentarou mumbles as he kisses Tadashi’s shoulders and neck.  


“I didn’t get you off though,” Tadashi says with a pout as he moves to the other side of the bed.  


“It doesn’t always have to be you,” Kentarou informs him as he glances at Yuuji. His boyfriend lets out a soft groan and opens his legs in invitation.  


Licking his lips, Kentarou slicks his fingers with lube then slips a finger into Yuuji. Watching Yuuji’s face go through several levels of ecstasy with each finger that is added is satisfying in it’s own merit. When a third finger is shoved into Yuuji next to Kentarou’s two fingers it takes them by surprise and Kentarou glances to his right to see Tadashi with his face of determination as he works with Kentarou to open Yuuji.  


Both Tadashi and Kentarou each have two fingers in their boyfriend, teasing him slowly, when Yuuji finally pleads to be fucked. Tadashi appears to be smug about this as he pulls his fingers out and moves up to kiss Yuuji and tweak his nipples. Kentarou pushes his slight amusement aside in favor of pushing into Yuuji’s ass all the way to the base.  


The resulting sound is beautiful and the way Yuuji’s back arches off the mattress is gorgeous. Kentarou holds him firmly in place as he pumps into him, watching his cock disappear into Yuuji again and again. Glancing up, Kentarou sees Yuuji sucking Tadashi’s cock and he takes a moment to appreciate how lewd and debauched his boyfriends are before he fucks Yuuji with reckless abandon. His pleasure rapidly reaches its boiling point and spills over. Kentarou fills Yuuji with his release as he curses quietly.  


Oversensitivity takes over when Kentarou pulls out, but he is completely satisfied and enjoys coming down from his lustful high by stroking Yuuji’s cock as he watches him swallow Tadashi’s cum. He still doesn’t get their point of doing it, but the way they stare at each other with triumph, appreciation, care, and greed sends a chill down Kentarou’s spine. He doesn’t stop jerking Yuuji off until his hand is covered in his boyfriend’s release which Kentarou wipes across Yuuji’s stomach, ignoring the weak protests.  


Cleaning is a slow affair. Yuuji wanders off to the shower while Kentarou and Tadashi clean themselves and brush their teeth. Once that is finished, Tadashi changes the bedding as Kentarou goes to make dinner.  


By the time the other two men wander into the living area, there are three bowls of chicken, vegetables, and rice steaming on the coffee table and a movie on the television.  


“Hey, Ken? Are you feeling okay? You never let us eat in the living room nonetheless with the TV on,” Yuuji says as he cautiously sits on the couch like he may be told it’s all a joke.  


Tadashi nods in agreement, adding, “are you going soft on us?”  


“Sit down and eat before I change my mind,” Kentarou snaps at them without any venom.  


“Yes, Sir,” they reply in unison as they follow his directions.  


Kentarou is glad they can’t see his smile as he pulls bottles of water out of the fridge. He has calmed down a lot since high school and they clearly know it but tease him regardless. He wouldn’t have it any other way honestly. So what if he’s gone a bit soft for his boyfriends? They deserve all the best things, and he loves them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a [Carrd](https://tiffersthenerdy.carrd.co/)!


End file.
